cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2015 NFLHC Season
The 2015 NFL season is the 2nd season in the history of the National Football League (NFLHC). The regular season got underway on Sunday, August 24, 2014, with the the Minnesota Vikings, Champions of Super Bowl I, hosting the Detroit Lions. The regular season finished on Sunday night, December 7, 2014. The 2015 NFL Playoffs began Tuesday, December 9, 2014 with the Divisional Round. Expansion The 2nd season will see the addition of four new franchises awarded through the NFLHC Expansion System. Franchises were awarded to the Houston Texans (AFC East), Baltimore Ravens (AFC West), New York Giants (NFC North), and Tampa Bay Buccaneers (NFC South). The 2015 NFLHC Expansion Draft took place on July 30, 2014 with the New York Giants selecting Stephen Elliott with the first overall pick. Draft The 2015 NFLHC Draft was held August 10-12, 2014. Prior to the draft the NFLHC Scouting Combine, where draft-eligible players were evaluated by team personnel, was held on March 23. In the draft the Baltimore Ravens made LSU Outside Linebacker Tyrone Jones the 1st Overall pick. Preseason The 2015 Season was the first that included a pre-season. Two pre-season games were played on Friday, August 15th, and Monday, August 18th. Regular season The 2015 season featured 140 games played out over a sixteen week schedule. Each of the league's 20 teams will play a 14-game schedule which includes two Bye weeks for each team. ;Scheduling formula Under the NFLHC Scheduling Formula, each team plays each of the other four teams in their own division twice. In addition, a team plays against all five teams in one other division from the opposite conference. The remaining game on a team's schedule is against the team who finished in the same divisional rank in the other division in the team's conference. The pre-set division pairings for 2015 are as follows: Inter-conference * AFC East vs. NFC South * AFC West vs. NFC North Major Storylines * The temporary return of HaiThere as Owner of the Rams * The four Expansion Teams The 2015 regular season schedule was released on August 3, 2014. Standings ;Legend *x - Playoffs *y - Division Winner *z - Home-field advantage throughout playoffs ;NFLHC Tiebreakers Two Teams *Head-to-head (best won-lost-tied percentage in games between the clubs). *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the division. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in common games. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the conference. *Strength of victory. *Strength of schedule. *Best combined ranking among conference teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best combined ranking among all teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best net points in common games. *Best net points in all games. *Best net touchdowns in all games. *Coin toss Three Teams (or more) *Head-to-head (best won-lost-tied percentage in games among the clubs). *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the division. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in common games. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the conference. *Strength of victory. *Strength of schedule. *Best combined ranking among conference teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best combined ranking among all teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best net points in common games. *Best net points in all games. *Best net touchdowns in all games. *Coin toss Postseason ;Playoffs bracket Player movement Notable Player Movement Free agency * Spec Davidson, TE, moved from the Carolina Panthers to the New Orleans Saints for 3 years and 22.2 million dollars. Major trades The following trades are notable as they involved Pro Bowl-caliber players and/or high draft picks in the first three rounds: ;Offseason *Allan Taylor, QB, New Orleans Saints to Jacksonville Jaguars for Kareem Taylor, QB. *Rodney Galbreath, DE, Cincinnati Bengals (+ 2015 St. Louis 7th Round Pick) for Tom Grant, WR, and Alex Collins, FS, Indianapolis Colts. ;In-season *David Gaines, WR, New York Jets to St. Louis Rams for their 2015 5th Round Pick Head coach/front office changes Head coach ;Offseason ;In-season General Managers ;Offseason ;In-season Owners ;Offseason ;In-season Awards and statistics Individual season awards All-Pro team | style="padding-left:40px;" | |} Players of the Week The following were named the top performers during the 2015 season: Team statistical leaders ;Offense *Most points scored: Miami Dolphins, 447, 31.9 ppg *Fewest points scored: Houston Texans, 183, 13.0 ppg *Most total offense: Team, Yards, Average *Least total offense: Team, Yards, Average *Most total passing: Team, Yards, Average *Least total passing: Team, Yards, Average *Most rushing: Team, Yards, Average *Least rushing: Team, Yards, Average ;Defense *Fewest points allowed: St. Louis Rams, 225, 16.0 ppg *Most points allowed: Cincinnati Bengals, 380, 27.1 ppg *Fewest total yards allowed (defense): Team, Yards, Average *Most total yards allowed (defense): Team, Yards, Average *Fewest passing yards allowed: Team, Yards, Average *Most passing yards allowed (defense): Team, Yards, Average *Fewest rushing yards allowed (defense): Team, Yards, Average *Most rushing yards allowed (defense): Team, Yards, Average